Au crépuscule
by William Hecter
Summary: [...] La nuit venait de tomber. On entendait aucun bruit à part les corbeaux qui croassaient et le vent qui sifflait et tapait contre les fenêtres. C'était une nuit froide, glaciale. Il régnait dans la ville une étrange atmosphère, pesante et angoissante.  [...] OS/MYSTRADE (vampire/loup-garou) AU


**Auteure :** _William Hecter_

 **Titre :** A _u crépuscule_

 **Disclaimer :** _Ni les personnages ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent et sont la propriété de Mark Gatiss , Stephen Moffat et A.C Doyle._

 **Bêta :** _Mudanchee et Mudomo que je remercie encore mille fois pour sa correction :)_

 **Note de l'auteure :** _Alors me voilà avec un nouvel OS spécial Halloween bien que je place le moment décrit pendant la nuit du 2 novembre ( parce-que c'est mon anniversaire et parcpe-que c'est le jour des morts et ça colle bien à la situation )._

 _\- Mycroft est plus âgé que Greg dans cet OS_

 _Bonne lecture !_

La nuit venait de tomber. Nous n'entendions aucun bruit à part les corbeaux qui croassaient et le vent qui sifflait et tapait contre les fenêtres. C'était une nuit froide, glaciale. Il régnait dans la ville une étrange atmosphère, pesante et angoissante. Les gens préféraient pour une raison qu'ils ignoraient, rester chez eux, bien au chaud, terrés sous leurs couettes. Rares étaient les innocentes âmes qui avaient eu le courage de sortir et de se balader dans Londres, qui semblait être devenue le temps d'une nuit, fantôme.

Quand l'heure se fit plus avancée et le ciel plus obscur, quelques personnes se mirent à sortir de leurs maisons, de leurs appartements ou tout autre lieu de résidence, et chacun se mirent alors à disparaître dans le brouillard inquiétant qui recouvrait la capitale anglaise. Les créatures étaient de sortie, il était à présent trop tard pour les âmes errantes qui, pour la grande majorité, marchaient sans le savoir vers une mort certaine.

Quelques heures plus tôt, assit à son bureau, Mycroft sirotait son verre de cognac, les jambes croisées et le regard dans le vide. Cela faisait une heure qu'il attendait que son compagnon rentre du travail. Il ne comprenait pas son retard. Gregory savait pourtant que la nuit qui arrivait été importante.

Après plusieurs minutes, il entendit finalement les clés tourner dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée. Mycroft se leva sans se précipiter, posa son verre et descendit accueillir son compagnon.

Il avait l'air épuisé, et il fit tomber sa mallette sur le sol, à ses pieds. Mycroft s'approcha et embrassa ses lèvres doucement.

\- Tu es prêt pour ce soir ?

Le policier posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon et soupira.

\- Oui.

Il avait mal partout, la douleur partait du bas de son dos, passait jusque dans sa nuque, ses épaules et remontait dans sa tête. Il se laissa tomber contre le corps de Mycroft et le serra contre lui.

\- J'ai hâte que la nuit tombe. Murmura-t-il.

L'autre lui caressa les cheveux et posa son autre main dans son cou.

\- Dans quelques heures, ne t'en fais pas.

Greg releva la tête et posa sa main sur la joue de Mycroft, il passa son pouce sur ses lèvres fines puis lui fit ouvrir la bouche.

\- Tes dents sont sorties, dit-il, ça te fait mal ? »

Le plus âgé hocha la tête. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il s'était habitué à la douleur. Au contraire de Gregory qui, lui, chaque année, passait des heures à souffrir, le changement qu'opérait son corps était beaucoup plus drastique que la pousse de deux canines.

Les heures passèrent, ils mangèrent en silence, prirent une d* ensemble et restèrent coller l'un contre l'autre, tentant de se détendre sous le jet d'eau chaude. Vers dix heures, la nuit était assez noire pour qu'ils envisagent de sortir sous leurs formes bestiales. Il était possible d'entendre déjà quelques hurlements lupins au loin.

Cette nuit était la seule où les créatures étaient de sortie. Depuis toujours, à un moment de l'année, les humains ressentaient le besoin de se protéger et de se cacher tandis que les créatures, elles, profitaient de ce moment pour exister. Mycroft avait ses habitudes lors de ces nuits de liberté. Il traînait dans les quartiers populaires à la recherche de jeunes gens ayant bravé la petite voix dans leur tête qui leur avait dit de rester chez eux pour la soirée. Il aspirait généralement le sang d'une demie douzaine d'humains et les laissait le plus souvent dans une rue étroite où personne ne pourrait les retrouver tant qu'ils n'avaient pas repris connaissance. Il savait se contrôler, et cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait cessé de tuer ses victimes.

De son côté, Gregory lui, allait souvent courir et se défouler dans les rues qui étaient généralement désertes. N'appartenant à aucune meute à cause de sa relation avec Mycroft qui l'empêchait d'être reconnu par un alpha, étant donné les antécédents entre les deux espèces, il traînait souvent avec d'autres loups-garous errants. Lui aussi se nourrissait de chair humaine pendant ces nuits, contrairement à son compagnon, ses victimes ne ressortaient jamais vivantes, il faisait en sorte de finir son festin.

Lorsque la nuit des ténèbres (comme ils avaient dramatiquement décidé de l'appeler) arrivait, une sensation qu'ils ne pouvaient expliquer naissait dans le ventre de chacun pour finalement s'étendre à leur corps entier. C'était comme ça, chaque créature savait quand la nuit approchait. C'était un sentiment de plénitude et d'excitation, et quand le soleil finissait par se coucher, ils commençaient alors à ressentir l'effet des transformations physiques. Les loups-garous sentaient leurs os s'élargirent, s'agrandir, leurs oreilles grossir et leurs poils sortir. Les vampires quant à eux, sentaient leurs canines poussées et leur soif de sang humain apparaître.

Greg s'accrocha aux épaules de son compagnon, la sueur perlait sur son front et ses yeux tournaient au jaune sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler.

«Il faut que je me transforme, grogna-t-il tandis que ses griffes se plantaient dans la peau de Mycroft.

Celui-ci esquissa une grimace, mais ne dit néanmoins rien, il le conduisit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, l'aida à se dénuder puis ouvrit la porte.

\- J'essaierai de ne pas rentrer tard, ne t'inquiète pas, Gregory. »

Le loup grogna, lança un dernier regard au vampire puis s'élança à l'extérieur et se transforma en un loup aux poils gris. Il fila, disparaissant dans la nuit noire et laissant son conjoint seul sur le perron.

Mycroft prit le temps de fermer la maison à clé, puis il suivit la même route que le policier et se dirigea tranquillement vers Soho. Sur son chemin, il croisa nombre de ses congénères. Ils échangeaient des regards en coin, des sourires carnassiers et quelques fois même, des banalités.

Vers minuit, le vampire tomba sur un jeune homme alcoolisé qui vraisemblablement chercher à rentrer chez lui.

Mycroft lui proposa de l'aider, et l'homme s'empressa d'accepter. Après quelques minutes de marche, il ne se rendit pas compte que le plus âgé l'emmenait dans une ruelle isolée. Il ne se demanda pas non plus pourquoi l'autre avait des canines plus longues que la moyenne et lorsque Mycroft posa ses lèvres sur la peau fine de son cou, il crût à une tentative de viol. Jusqu'à ce-qu'il sente les crocs perçaient deux trous tout près de sa jugulaire tandis que les bras puissants de l'autre homme l'immobilisait. Il perdit vite connaissance et le vampire étendit le corps sur le sol avant de s'essuyer à l'aide d'un mouchoir de poche le sang qu'il avait autour de la bouche. Il se sentait déjà mieux, revigoré.

De son côté, Greg courait avec une louve qu'il venait de rencontrer. Ils s'amusaient et courraient, roulaient dans la boue. Ils n'avaient pas encore croisé un seul humain, mais ils s'en fichaient, aucun des deux n'étaient affamés.

La nuit passa vite, trop vite peut-être, le loup-garou se transforma de nouveau.

Il était épuisé et lorsqu'il se pencha pour sortir la clé de sous le paillasson, il sentit son dos craquer et il grogna. Il ouvrit la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur. Par il ne sut quel miracle, il réussit à monter à l'étage et à se traîner dans la salle de bain. Il se laissa glisser sous l'eau pour détendre ses muscles. Il y resta plusieurs longues minutes, manquant de s'endormir plusieurs fois. Greg finit par sortir une fois l'eau devenue froide, il ne prit même pas le temps de se sécher et se dirigea, trempé vers sa chambre. Il s'allongea dans les draps et gémit.

Même s'il était fatigué et que ses yeux peinaient à rester ouverts, il ne voulait pas s'endormir avant que Mycoft soit rentré et qu'il soit sûr qu'il aille bien.

Une année, son compagnon était rentré ensanglanté et blessé à plusieurs endroits, son corps était couvert de morsures et griffures. Il avait été attaqué par des loups-garous qui avaient senti l'odeur de Greg sur lui et qui ne comprenaient pas comment un vampire et un loup pouvaient être ensemble. Depuis cette nuit-là, Greg ne s'endormait jamais avant que son compagnon rentre même s'il était épuisé.

Après une demie heure, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à nouveau et des pas résonnèrent dans toute la maison. La tête de Mycroft apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, il sourit en voyant que Greg l'attendait, les cheveux mouillés retombants sur son front.

« J'arrive.

-Fais vite. »

Le vampire se dépêcha de prendre une d, nettoya les taches de sang qui étaient tombées sur son costume puis retourna dans la chambre. Il s'allongea contre le corps de son conjoint, passa ses bras autour de son torse et le serra contre lui. Il embrassa sa nuque et mordilla son épaule de ses crocs.

« Tout c'est bien passé ? Demanda Greg en se retournant pour enfouir son visage dans le cou de son compagnon.

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. » Murmura Mycroft à son oreille avant d'embrasser son front pour le rassurer.

Greg renifla son odeur et gémit, il se sentait bien. Le plus âgé lui susurra « Bonne nuit » dans le creux de l'oreille et ils s'endormirent quelques minutes après, près à reprendre dès le lendemain une vie normale.

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé, et que ce n'était pas confus._

 _N'oubliez pas de laisser une review ça fait toujours énormément plaisir._

 _Joyeux Halloween :)_


End file.
